


Debt And Deception

by darthrevaan (Burning_Nightingale)



Series: Pirates of A Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Gen, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/darthrevaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Obi-Wan Kenobi sent me to settle his debt.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt And Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Short snippet from the Pirates!AU. Originally an ask request from hamelin-born.

The deck floor was very cold, and the emergency magnetic shield that covered the nearby tear in the ship’s hull was unstable – it kept flickering, as if it were going to give out at any moment. Anakin eyed it warily. Some kind of magic or science might be keeping Count Dooku’s crew alive, but it wouldn’t save him.

Boots came to a heavy stop in front of him. “You are neither dying nor dead,” a smooth voice said. “What are you doing here?”

Anakin dared raising his eyes. The Count’s face was covered by a mask, hiding whatever corruption lurked underneath. His throat was so dry, Anakin had to swallow several times before he was able to get out, “Obi-Wan Kenobi sent me to settle his debt.”

“Did he now?” Dooku paused, raising a hand to stroke his concealed chin under the edge of the mask. “Well well.” Then he turned to face the magnetic shield – and suddenly, he was gone.

/

Obi-Wan wasn’t stupid. The idea that sending Anakin, alone, to Dooku would sort everything out was laughable at best. Hopefully Dooku would think Obi-Wan was so desperate as to believe such a plan would work, and wouldn’t see the deeper deception lurking underneath, the plan to get the true prize – the key.

It seemed the ruse was working, for now. “Dooku,” he said, opening his arms expansively, “Lovely to see you again. Is that a new hat?”

The other crew members had darted backwards when Dooku appeared, suddenly and without warning, on the bridge. Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised; he’d long gotten used to the idea that there were some things in the universe one just could not explain – and most of them happened around Count Dooku.

“Thirteen years,” Dooku growled, advancing on Obi-Wan. “That was our deal, Kenobi.” He gestured around the ship. “Thirteen years you’ve been captain.”

Obi-Wan held up a finger. “ _Technically_ I was only captain for _five_ years, on account of Vos’ dastardly mutiny.”

“Then you were a bad captain,” Dooku said dismissively. “The debt still stands. One hundred souls, or one hundred years’ service aboard my ship.”

Obi-Wan took a breath. Here was the trick; he had to give Anakin time to work. “I’m sure if we were to work out a suitable timeframe, one hundred souls could be provided.”

So quick Obi-Wan’s eyes didn’t catch it, Dooku’s hand darted out and caught his. His skin was cold and almost slimy to the touch, mottled with black, and- were those scales? Obi-Wan tried to pull away, but Dooku’s grip was too strong. “Three days,” he thundered. “Ninety nine souls.”

“Ninety nine?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t see it, but he knew Dooku was smiling. “I already have your friend, don’t I?” He let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, his slimy fingers brushing over the palm, and then he was gone as quickly and silently as he’d come.

“Captain?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan admired the fact that there was only a slight waver of uncertainty in his voice.

Obi-Wan looked down and brushed one finger over the palm of his hand. “Set course for Nar Shaddaa,” he said quietly. He’d done it – the black spot was gone.

But so was Anakin.

“I hope you find that key, kid,” he muttered under his breath, as the ship turned and made the jump to hyperspace.


End file.
